Life As A Moon
by raurassexiness
Summary: A look into the lives of the Moon family. In other words, Auslly as parents with their children Alex and Ava.
1. Gimmicks and Gender Reveals

**Ok so this arose out of one of those nights where I was desperately trying to sleep but this was just clogging my brain. And I literally have soooo many one shots in my docs waiting to be completed but here I am starting something new.**

**So I wrote a story a while back called 'Anna' and I honestly loved writing Auslly as parents with a kid so I decided to bring that back. But this time I'm keeping it less AU as I'm using Auslly's real children (Alex and Ava) and I have a folder full of ideas for chapters, most of them I came up with and the others are based off of episodes from Friends and Modern Family.**

**This one for example, is based off a Friends episode.**

**So lets not spend so long on this and lets get right into it.**

**I talk too much!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The fearsome foursome sat calmly in the Moon lounge as they intently watched the Zaliens movie on the flat screen. Everyone except Ally that is.

She had never had an interest in the science fiction movie, but her two best friends were back in Florida for two weeks and Ally decided to let them do what they wanted. When it came to Zaliens, she was always outnumbered 3 to 1. She could use the pregnancy card by saying 'I'm pregnant, so I should get what I want' but she knew none of them would go for that, except for her husband who was pretty much wrapped around her finger.

Thus while she sat idly staring at the screen, suffering though what she considered an extremely boring movie. However she was making them watch at least one Harry Potter movie before they went back to LA.

Ally had given up trying to understand what was going on in the movie and looked down at her growing baby bump. She smiled fondly as she rubbed her stomach. She was more than excited for the little bundle of joy and she knew Austin was a mixture walking ball of nerves but he was also extremely excited and she found that adorable as he seemed more excited to design the nursery, even though she had more of an eye for design.

She must've been lost in dreamland as she was pulled out of her thoughts by the loud screams of the other three as the movie ended and the credits began rolling.

"Holy shit! That ending is awesome every time!" Austin praised as his other two Zalien-lover friends nodded gleefully in agreement. He looked back at his wife, finding it odd that she was rather quiet, but once he saw her rubbing her stomach comfortingly, he smiled fondly at her and leaned over to kiss her growing stomach.

She swooned and she met Austin's lips in a quick peck. Dez melted at the sight while Trish just rolled her eyes but smiled anyways at the adorable expecting couple.

"When's the due date again, Als?" Trish asked bringing her feet to rest on the coffee table in front of them.

"October 14th." The couple responded and Trish nodded while Dez rolled his eyes at the curly haired Latina.

"Just do the math Trish, it's not that hard. If you add nine months to the date Austin and Ally had sex, which was Valentine's day, you get October 14th." Dez responded.

The other three friends gave him weird looks. "How do you…? What makes you think that we…? You know what, maybe it's best I don't ask." Ally responded and the other two nodded in agreement while Dez just shrugged.

Trish shook her head at the eccentric redhead and turned her attention back to the couple. "So when are you guys gonna find out the gender." She asked excitedly and Dez joined her in the excitement.

The couple glanced at each other before turning back to their excited friends. "Since my monthly check up is next week, and I'll officially be 20 weeks pregnant, the doctor said that they should be able to tell us the gender then."

Trish squealed in excitement but Austin cut her happiness short. "Dr Lennon will be able to tell us the gender then, but Ally and I decided we wanted it to be a surprise." Austin responded and Ally nodded along.

Trish and Dez audibly groaned. "You guys are no fun." Dez responded.

"Oh come on! Okay, what if it was a surprise for you guys but not for me and carrot top over here." Trish replied and Dez nodded excitedly.

Austin and Ally quirked their brows before shaking their heads. "No way. You guys can't last two minutes keeping a secret." Austin argued.

Trish and Dez gasped. "Okay what if coppertop didn't find out, but I did." Trish responded causing Dez to gasp again.

"Not gonna happen Trish. It's going to be a surprise for all of us." Ally replied turning to Austin and Austin nodded returning her smile.

Trish groaned again. "Fine. Well did you guys start picking names yet?"

Austin and Ally perked up at the topic change. "Actually, I have." Ally responded.

Austin furrowed his brows but his smile still remained. "Really? Me too."

"ME TOO!" Dez responded. The couple shrugged and motioned for Dez to tell them.

Dez perked up. "Okay if it's a boy…Dez. And if it's a girl…Deza." The three gave him a strange look.

"Ooh what about if it's a girl… Trish and if's a boy…Trisho." And Dez and Trish high fived.

"Umm we'll keep those on the back burner. But nice names." Austin replied unconvincingly but Dez was too excited to notice.

"Plus, we're sticking with the A theme." Ally piped in.

Trish rolled her eyes. "You guys are lame." The couple brushed her off and turned to look at each other.

"What are your names, babe?" Austin asked his wife.

Ally smiled, "Okay if it's a girl…Athena, like the goddess of wisdom." And Austin stared at her blankly.

"Really? That sounds like an old librarian name."

"It also sounds like the name of that girl who beat you up and called you 'pretty boy' in elementary school, Austin." Dez piped in earning a glare from the blond.

Ally scowled at her husband, "Okay well what's your name?"

"Okay, prepare yourself. If it's a boy… Axl." Ally stared at him wide-eyed.

"Is our child also a high school dropout, who was a wannabe rockstar but flunked and now sells pot to teens?"

"That was oddly specific." Austin furrows his brows.

Trish shook her head at the musical duo. "Okay how about you allow each other five vetoes on the name picking." Trish suggested and the couple nodded before turning to fully face the other as if going head to head.

Ally cracked her knuckles before starting. "I'll start, if it's a boy Alfred."

"What is this the 1800s? Veto." Austin responded before shaking his head and continuing. "Girl, Arlo."

"Veto. Girl, Alessandra."

"Veto. Boy, Ajax."

"Like the cleaning product? Veto. Boy, Adrien."

"Veto. Okay I really like this one, if it's a girl, Aspyn."

Ally scowled at the name before replying. "Veto." Austin furrowed his eyebrows at her reaction.

Dez scratched his chin in thought before stating, "Is it just me or is the name Veto kinda sounding more enticing?" The trio stared at him incredulously before returning to the task at hand.

"What's wrong with the name Aspyn? I happen to really like the name." Austin replied.

Ally sighed, "Nothing, it's just…there was this girl named Aspyn at my middle school who was kind of a bitch. She never bullied me personally, but I just don't want our child to be named after such an awful person." Ally replied and Austin's face softened as he rubbed her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, our baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy. We'll continue this later, Austin." Ally stated before getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

The remaining three sat in silence for a while before the quirky redhead broke it. "No but seriously, is nobody else loving the name Veto?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay Mr and Mrs Moon, I am pleased to inform you that your baby is perfectly healthy and the pregnancy seems to be running smoothly." Dr Lennon smiled at the happy couple. Austin and Ally returned her smile before turning towards each other and smiling.

Austin pecked Ally on the forehead before rubbing her stomach fondly. Dr Lennon placed her hand on her heart, swooning at the adorable young couple.

She picked up the yellow manila folder and scanned through it. "Another thing, would you two like to know the gender?"

"No." the pair responded simultaneously before Austin continued, "We want it to be a surprise."

Ally pursed her lips in thought, "Buuuut, let's just say we did want to know? Would that information be right there in that folder? The information telling us the sex of our baby is right there in your fingertips? Telling us if we're having a boy or girl? An Adrien or Athena? A Dez or a Deza? A Trish or a Trisho? "

Both Dr Lennon and Austin stared at the brunette suspiciously. Dr Lennon nodded slowly.

Austin nervously chuckled before turning to his wife, "Ally I thought we agreed that we didn't want to know?" Ally huffed at him and Dr Lennon stood up.

"I'll give you two some time to think about it." She made her way over to the door before turning around, "And I know it's not my place to say this, but please don't name your child Trisho." She finished before leaving.

The couple turned to look at each other. Austin furrowed his brows at his wife, "Why do you want to know the gender all of a sudden? We agreed to keep it a surprise." He reinforced.

"Ally sighed, "I know but when we were picking names the other day, it just reminded me that we know nothing about this baby. We don't have a name, we don't know the gender, we don't have a colour scheme for the nursery. And the baby's gender is right there!" Ally dramatically pointed at the folder on the table, no more than two feet away from them. "And I don't know if you know, but I like order, I like knowing. Unlike you who just goes with the flow."

Austin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't take her jab too seriously as he knew her moodiness was part of the pregnancy. "Ally, I understand you like order, but we agreed to keep it a surprise and normally I would let you have your way since you're the one carrying our child but I really want it to be a surprise." He calmly responded.

Ally sighed and pursed her lips. "Fine."

"Thank you." Austin replied with relief, he was never used to getting his way.

"But only because you go to the store at ungodly hours to satisfy my cravings and always give good massages."

Austin smiled wolfishly, "Not to mention I always find effective sex positions that don't hurt your stomach."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Just go grab my clothes and my purse." She waved him off and the blond laughed before turning to retrieve her items. Once his back was fully turned Ally peeked behind her to make sure he wasn't looking, she slyly reached her hand over and lifted the top of the folder open.

However before she could even see the gender she heard a loud gasp behind her and she hurriedly closed it. She turned to see her scowling husband.

"You looked!" he accusingly pointed a finger at her.

"I peeked, but I swear I didn't see anything." She responded.

They heard a knock before their two best friends entered. "How was the checku- _GASP. _Is that the baby's gender?!" Trish squealed pointing to folder on the side table.

Austin sighed, "Yes, but no one else is looking at this folder." He responded angrily.

"Austin, I didn't see anything! It was too quick for me to read!" Ally pleaded but he huffed at her.

The doctor re-entered, immediately sensing the tension in the room. "You guys decided on if you want to know or not?"

"No, we don't want to know." Austin replied, still bitter. The doctor nodded and proceeded to grab the folder from the table, telling that they can call her, if they change their minds.

The doctor left and Trish bounced from foot to foot anxiously. "I'm just going to go…use the bathroom." She announced unconvincingly before racing out of the room.

Not more than five minutes later she ran back in with a beaming smile on her face.

"Woah! That was a quick trip to the bathroom." Dez mused. Ally rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"You know the gender, don't you?" Ally quirked her brow.

"Noooooo."she replied unconvincingly and the other three narrowed their eyes sceptically at her.

"Okay fine, I do know." Trish confessed.

"Trish!" the expecting pair scolded while the redhead bounced in excitement.

"I had to know! The suspense was killing me. I promise I won't tell anybody." Trish replied.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Dez bounced like an excited toddler. Trish shot him a warning glare and Dez groaned, "I promise I won't say anything. Now tell me!" Trish squealed and pulled the towering redhead in level with her mouth and cupped her hand around it so the pair couldn't hear.

"Aww that's so cute!" Dez gushed and he and Trish both squealed and jumped excitedly.

The pair rolled their eyes before ushering them out so Ally could change out of her hospital gown.

Ally sighed and reassured herself, 'Just four more months until you know Ally.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Since there was more than enough space, Trish and Dez were staying with Austin and Ally while they were in Miami. Both the car ride home from the hospital and dinner consisted of Trish and Dez squealed like two little girls while giddily whispering to eachother, and it was driving the couple insane as not only was it making them anxious to know the gender.

Austin had gotten over the whole 'Ally peeking into the folder' but he was still sceptical about if she knew or not. He wanted to ask her but he knew she would say she didn't know and then another argument would ensue and if he was afraid of her normally, he would hate to argue with her and her pregnancy hormones.

The next morning Trish and Dez decided to go out to get breakfast, but Austin and Ally knew it was to get away so they can gush over the baby more. Austin and Ally decided to stay home, however as Ally wasn't feeling well.

Austin was in the kitchen, washing dishes when Ally entered and sat down on of the stools by the counter. Austin turned and smiled at her and moved to go boil water for a cup of tea. Because a cup of tea and a good ole Austin massage always made her feel better.

"Feeling better, babe?" he inquired, pecking her cheek and sitting next to her.

She smiled warmly at him before replying. "Much better. I think I just needed to rest. The baby kept me up all night because I kept having to get up to pee."

Austin sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't something detrimental to the baby and he moved to go prepare her cup of tea.

Ally took the cup of tea from him and he sat down next to her with his cup of coffee, made with more cream and sugar to even be considered coffee.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, while they sipped on their beverages but Ally broke the silence with something she had been thinking about earlier.

"You know I thought about it, and the name Aspyn is really growing on me. Who cares if she was a bitch in school, our child wouldn't be and I know you really like the name."

Austin smiled at her, "Really? I'm glad because I really like the name, I think that- wait." He cut himself off and narrowed his eyes at her to which Ally quirked her brow while swallowing the mouthful of tea she had.

"You just admitted that you liked the name Aspyn, which was my name for a girl. You know it's a girl!" Austin stood up pointing a finger at her. Ally rolled her eyes at her husband's dramatic antics.

"Austin I told you I don't know the gender." She reinforced calmly, not sure how to get that through his thick skull. "I'm just saying that _if _we had a girl, we could consider the name Aspyn because the name grew on me."

Austin's eyes were still narrowed at her, eyeing her suspiciously, but he sat down slowly. "Unless!" he stood up, pointing his finger at her again and Ally groaned and rested her head in her hands whilst he continued. "Unless, you admitted you liked the name Aspyn because you knew that would make me feel better, when you actually hate it and you know that you know we'd never have to use it, because we're having a boy!" he concluded proudly as if he solved a murder mystery.

Sometime throughout his ramble, Ally raised her head from her hands to stare at him incredulously. "Austin, you are blowing this way out of proportion and you're stressing me out and all this stress is not good for the baby."

Austin ignored her remark and continued. "I may be a little slow sometimes and you may outsmart me in some things, but not this time Ally Moon! This time the student has become the master, you are not gonna fool me this time." He concluded before leaving the kitchen to do god knows what.

"How am I fooling you, Austin? I don't know the gender!" she called out after him but he waved her off and continued walking.

Ally sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Baby, I don't know if you're a boy or girl but, as adorable as it may be sometimes, I really hope you do not get your daddy's intelligence."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trish and Dez had returned throughout the course of the day, with shopping bags and scolded the couple when they tried to look, saying that it was for the baby and the colours will give it away and they raced to the guest bedrooms they were staying in before the couple could respond.

Later that day, Ally was calmly lying down on her sofa, writing a song when the 'three stooges' as she nicknamed them in her head entered the room, each having a shit-eating grin on their faces. Ally rolled her eyes and sat up as they looked like they were about to tell her something.

"What did you guys do this time?" she asked, a little nervous for the answer. The trio looked at each other and giggled girlishly before Austin sat down beside her with an evil smirk on his face. Ally just quirked a brow in response to his smirk, which both intrigued her and turned her on. Stupid hormones!

"Well Ally, let's just say now you and I _both_ know the gender of our baby."

"You found out!" Ally gasped, not believing her husband would go against himself to find out just because he assumed she did.

"Yup. I asked Trish and Dez." Ally looked up at her two friends who shrugged.

"He told us that you knew."

Ally groaned, "Austin," she started calmly, "I don't know what language to say it in, but I'm telling you, I do not know the gender."

Trish and Dez sensed an argument coming and slowly backed out of the room.

Austin smirked, still not buying it. "Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

Austin rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Ally. You know we're having a girl."

Ally gasped loudly. "We're having a girl?!"

Austin's eyes widened as he took in her reaction, "You really didn't know?" he asked meekly, a little embarrassed and scared.

Ally rolled her eyes, "No I didn't you moron." She grinned excitedly again before repeating, "We're having a girl?!"

"No." he responded meekly.

"It's what you said."

"I lied." He said unconvincingly.

"Austin." She scolded.

"Okay fine, it's true. Are you mad at me?" he winced.

Ally squealed and jumped up. "Why would I be mad? We're having a girl!" she cheered and Austin immediately smiled and stood up, carefully grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they looked at each other with love, tears pricking both of their eyes. "We're having a girl." He whispered before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Trish and Dez peeked into the room and walked in when they saw the kissing couple.

"What's going on in here?" Dez asked.

The couple broke their kiss and turned to look at their best friends, both wearing a wide grin. "We're having a girl!" they announced in unison.

Trish and Dez squealed and ran to join the couple in one of their infamous group hugs.

"It was so hard keeping in the fact that you two were having a girl." Trish stated beginning to feel tears prick her eyes after witnessing the overjoyed couple.

"Yup. We're going to have a little baby Aspyn." Ally replied, fondly rubbing her stomach.

"What would her nickname be?" Dez mused.

"Penny?" Trish suggested.

"Nah, that's my mom's name, it'll get confusing." Ally replied.

Dez snapped his fingers, "I know we can call her Ass."

Austin and Ally stared at Dez wide eyed before turning to each other.

"Permission to veto the name, Aspyn?"

"Permission granted." And from then on the pair set off to find a new name for their baby girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

**Yeah so that's that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write and I will surely continue it, I have so many ideas.**

**Unlike BMA where I'm not sure what exactly I'm gonna do, I have set ideas for this, so you will be seeing more.**

**Plus Ik a lot of you liked 'Anna' so this is like that.**

**Okay guys that's all for today!**

**Peace!**


	2. Failed Announcements and Father-to-be

**So this is part two, I have soooo many ideas for when the children are born but I need to get through the pregnancy first.**

**Geez, I'm talking like I'm the pregnant one and not Ally. ( ^_^)**

**Anywhoo, let's get on with this. Someone requested that Ally explain how she told Austin she was pregnant and tbh I was thinking about it too, so more motive to write about it.**

**I talk too much!**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

"Ally, seriously, you're pregnant. You shouldn't be running around like a headless chicken." Austin said tiredly. He was awoken, alone in his bed, to his pregnant wife standing on a chair dusting a high shelf.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed Austin but I'm _cleaning. _It's not like I'm 'running around' for the sake of it."

Austin sighed and grabbed the duster from her, wrapping his arm around her growing waist to help her off the chair.

"Ally, you need to calm down. One, because you're freaking pregnant. And, Two because it's just your mom visiting, not the royal family." He deadpanned.

Ally huffed and snatched the duster back from the blond and moved to dust another crevice. "That's exactly my point, Austin. It's my _mom_. And her plane landed like half an hour ago, so she and my dad would be here any minute. And why aren't you dressed yet?! Holy shit, I have to get dressed!"

With that, Ally sprinted off to the bedroom and the blond sighed and shook his head before following his wife to the bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Trish groaned. "Why are we up so early?" Trish groaned rubbing her eyes, Dez half-asleep leaning on the wall. They were still visiting from LA and were living in the Moon household.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Seriously? It's noon guys." Ally deadpanned.

"Exactly!"

Ally rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, my dad called to say they're about five minutes away, with my mom. And he said that like…" Ally checked the clock on the wall, "five minutes ago. So they should be here any second."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Oh my god, it's them! Do I look okay? How does my hair look? Do I have something in my teeth? Do I look fat?"

Austin placed his hands on her shoulders calming her ramble. "You look gorgeous and so does your hair. There's nothing in your teeth and you're not fat, you're pregnant. Seriously Ally, you need to relax, it's just your mom, one of the most laid-back people I know." He reassured and pecked her lips.

The doorbell rang again and Ally sighed and walked over to the door.

"Hey mom!" Ally grinned and Penny matched her grin, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Ally! Oh my goodness, look at you! You look gorgeous!" Penny complimented, pulling back slightly to look down at her growing stomach and rubbing it lovingly.

"Hey Penny." Austin greeted from behind.

"Hey Austin. Or should I say, daddy-to-be." Penny grinned, pulling the blond into a hug. Austin grinned proudly and allowed her to move to hug Trish and Dez behind them.

"I'll leave you two ladies to catch up." Lester waved while heading out.

Penny waved and turned back to her only daughter. "Oh my gosh, we have so much to catch up on!" Penny squealed.

"I'll take your bags up to your room, then Dez and I will head out for you ladies to catch up." Austin smiled, lifting the suitcase.

As he lifted the suitcase, his bicep muscles bulged and Ally bit her lip. She really needed to get her hormones in check. Penny noticed this and raised her brow.

"What?" Ally blushed when she noticed her mother's knowing look.

"Nothing." Penny shook her head. "I wanna know about your pregnancy." She squealed grabbing her hands and Trish's hands and leading them to the couch to chat.

"It's been okay, I'm not getting bad morning sickness anymore, so that's a relief. And I have about four months until we meet our little princess." Ally informed, smiling at her mother's exited expression.

"You know, you told me you were pregnant over video chat, but you never told me how you found out you were pregnant and how you told Austin." Penny said.

"Yeah Alls, even I don't know how you told Austin." Trish piped in. The ladies grew anxious and Ally sighed smiling as she remembered the exact moment, five months ago.

"Well, it all started when I started getting nauseous all the time."

**(Five months ago)**

_Okay deep breaths Ally, you can do this. _

After having nausea for three days straight, an older woman at the record label suggested that she take a pregnancy test. At first she brushed it off, thinking that she and Austin were too busy on their upcoming album for a baby.

But after having nausea for another two days and Ally's inability to sit still, she drove to the nearby pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test.

She anxiously ripped the package open as soon as she stepped in the house and ran upstairs to do as what was instructed on the box. Ten minutes later she stood by the bathroom mirror, with the turned over pregnancy test on the counter.

_You can do this. Whatever is on this test, you will be okay with. Just do it!_

Ally took a deep breath and turned the test over. Her eyes widened before she looked at herself in the mirror.

_Wow. I'm pregnant._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally stood in the mirror, her shirt lifted up as she gazed at her stomach in the mirror, wondering if she looked any different.

After seeing the results on the first one, she tried three more, just to be safe and surely enough they all declared that she was in fact pregnant.

She jumped when she heard the front door open. "Ally?" Austin called out. Ally hurriedly put her shirt down and made sure to hide the pregnancy tests in her box of tampons, a place she knew Austin would _never _look. Suddenly a thought hit her.

_Oh my god, I'm not gonna be using tampons for nine months. I'm really pregnant._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her husband's voice nearby. "Ally?" he called out again.

"In the bathroom." She croaked out before clearing her throat.

"Hey baby." Austin smiled as he moved to peck her lips. Ally stiffened as his choice of words and this did not go unnoticed by him.

"Hey, you okay? You feeling any better?" he said softly, cupping her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my nausea's thankfully gone. Hey, did you bring home anything for dinner? I'm kinda hungry." She nervously replied.

"Actually my parents invited us over for dinner, but if you're not feeling it then I could make us something quick."

Ally shook her head. "No it's okay. I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Going over to Mike and Mimi's would be a good distraction.

Of course she was excited to tell Austin the good news, but she wanted it to be special. And to be honest, she was still shocked at the fact that she was actually pregnant. They always discussed having children, but they weren't planning to have right now, it would surely be a surprise. Not that she wasn't happy, she was overjoyed and knowing Austin, he would be just as excited.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Hey, you okay? You've been kinda tense the whole ride here." Austin commented as they walked up the front path to the door of the Moon house.

During her shower and the car ride there, she had been thinking. She decided the best thing to do was to book a doctor's appointment to confirm her pregnancy before she told anyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered shortly and Austin decided not to push, assuming that it was probably her time of the month. Oh if only he knew.

He rang the doorbell and before the bell could finish ringing Mimi opened the door with her usual wide smile.

"Austin!" Mimi grinned pulling her son in a tight hug before moving on to look at her daughter in law.

"Ally!" she grinned before pulling the brunette in her warm embrace. Ally felt the wind get knocked out of her as Mimi embraced her. "Oh my! You look beautiful. Have you been using a new moisturizer, you look like you're glowing!" Mimi commented and Ally stiffened.

"Um no, I've just been drinking more water." Ally lamely replied and Mimi nodded in thought, when the oven dinged and Ally mentally thanked the gods above.

"Oh, the lasagna's done. You guys can come in and sit at the dinner table." Mimi stated before tutting off to the kitchen.

"Hey you two!" Mike greeted as he pulled in son and daughter in law into a bone-crushing hug. The two greeted him back as they made their way to the dinner table.

"I bought this new champagne at the store today, I thought we could pop it open." Mike stated as he popped the bottle open just as Mimi walked into the dining room with the freshly baked lasagna. Ally's eyes widened as he moved to pour the alcoholic beverage into everyone's glass.

"None for me, thanks." Ally piped in as Mike moved onto her glass. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Ally froze again but Austin thankfully replied.

"Ally hasn't been feeling well, these past few days. I think the alcohol may upset her." Mimi and Mike shared a look before Mike pushed the cork back into the bottle.

Mimi gave Ally a sympathetic look, "Oh, I'm sorry about that, sweetie. Maybe my warm, homemade lasagna will help you feel better." She smiled placing the warm, cheesy creation on the table.

Mimi offered Ally the first slice, and was surprised when she asked for a little more. Ally, being the picky eater she was, had never asked for more. Mimi shared another look with her husband before happily giving her daughter-in-law another piece. Even Austin, was surprised when his wife asked for two pieces of the apple pie, served for dessert.

When it was time to leave Mimi gave a knowing look towards the couple, which went unnoticed by Austin but Ally's eyes widened.

-.-.-..-

Ally practically danced into her house when she returned home. That day she had taken the day off to go to the doctor, to clarify her pregnancy.

Not only did she find out that she was in fact pregnant, but two months into her pregnancy.

She was so happy and she knew Austin would be too. He was amazing with children, as she witnessed when he played with his younger cousins, and he also always talked about having some of his own someday. Well that time, was now. And that thought made Ally nervous but excited at the same time.

She wanted her announcement to be special. She didn't want to just come out with it, although that would be the easiest option.

About, an hour into planning how she was going to tell him. He texted her saying he was grabbing drinks with some of the backup dancers since one of them was leaving.

Of course she was disappointed that he would be coming home later, but it also gave her more time to think and more time to ponder.

Wow she was really having a baby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took three hours and a deep dive into Tumblr and Youtube but she managed to come up with three ways. All of which, were proven to not work for her husband.

_The first way was the whole bun in the oven pun._

Austin being the lightweight he was, arrived home drunk as hell after going out with his backup dancers.

"Heyyyyaa Babbbyyyyy!" he greeted as he stumbled into the living room.

"Hey, honey. How was the-oomph." She was cut off by her husband crashing his lips on hers and giving more tongue than she would've liked, given that his breath reeked of alcohol.

"I have something to show you." She grinned.

"Oh really?" he suggestively raised a brow, looking down at her body and pawing at the strap of her tank top.

"No, silly. It's in the kitchen." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Austin's eyebrows furrowed confusedly as he stumbled behind his wife. As soon as they entered the kitchen, the warm, delicious smell of cinnamon filled their noses.

"Mmmm, you baked. Aw that's so sweet. You know I love your baking." He grinned leaning in to kiss her neck. "How about we take it upstairs?" he huskily whispered into her ear.

As much as Ally could never really resist her handsome husband, not only was he drunk but everything wasn't going according to plan. She lightly pushed him off but continued to coax him on.

"No, I want to do this right here." She replied pushing him towards the oven.

He smiled wolfishly, "Well it wouldn't be the first time we've done it in the kitchen. A change in scenery wouldn't kill." He smirked as turned to kiss her again.

Ally rolled her eyes. How can she forget her husband was a massive horndog when he was drunk? "No I want you to go in the oven and take a look."

He pouted at her refusal but moved to open the oven door. His eyes lit up. "Cinnamon rolls!" he squealed and grabbed the warm tray with an oven mitt before grabbing one for himself. He smiled gleefully before shoving nearly the whole thing in his mouth.

"Yeah… or?" she coaxed him.

"Or..?" he raised a brow, the cinnamon and frosting coating his cheeks.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Cinnamon rolls, or…cinnamon…?" she guided him again.

"Cinnamon…?" his eyes furrowed in confusion and she was starting to wonder if it was his drunkness or his natural confusion.

"Cinnamon…buns." She ended up finishing when he furrowed his brows. His eyes widened in recognition as he reached for another.

"And where were they?"

"What?"

Again Ally rolled her eyes, growing frustrated. "Where were the cinnamon buns, Austin?"

"In the oven?" he replied confusedly, not sure where she was going with this.

"Yeah so…?" Ally again coaxed him on. His eyes narrowed at her and he chuckled.

"Look Ally, I'm not in the mindset for a game right now. Unless it involves us losing our clothes. If you need me I'll be in the shower, trying to sober up, you're free to join me." He replied before pecking her forehead and walking upstairs.

"A bun in the oven." She muttered to herself as he went upstairs. She sighed.

This was going to be hard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The second way was the hangman game._

Ally had bought a mini whiteboard just for this. Knowing her husband and his childlike qualities, she knew he would be down to play.

They went back and forth in a couple rounds, to not seem suspicious and then she set up the clue.

"The topic is 'Famous Phrase'" she stated before drawing the respective dashes to spell out the phrase 'We're having a baby.'

After a while he managed to get a few letters in before he got a call. Ally frowned as this was the big announcement. He came back in the room running his hand through his hair.

"Hey can we finish some other time, my dad needs me to come help him fix the car." He stated, pecking her lips.

She sighed but nodded and watched as he left.

Well it was time for another plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The note at the bottom of the pizza box._

It was Saturday and when Austin suggested that they go out given that Ally wasn't that nauseous anymore, she answered that they should order in and spend the night relaxing, which he was completely fine with.

They ordered a pizza and Ally inwardly grinned at the opportunity that presented itself.

When the piazza arrived, Austin paid and Ally was trying to get him away from the pizza so she could work her magic.

"I'm telling you, I think I heard something." She stated when he furrowed a brow at her. "Can you go check please?"

"Fine." He muttered, ascending the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Ally quickly removed the pizza from the box and wrote 'I'm pregnant' below the pizza so as they each took a slice, the message would be revealed.

She quickly placed the pizza back in the box and closed the lid. Not less than five minutes later, Austin came downstairs and stated that there was nothing there. Ally shrugged and carried the pizza box to the living room so they could watch a movie.

As suspected, with each slice that passed, which was quite a lot, as he was a big eater and she was pregnant, Ally grew more anxious. However it appeared that he was so engrossed in the movie to look down and Ally was so nervous to look down.

Eventually it was down to the final two which if one was removed would show the completed message.

Austin did in fact looked down and Ally nervously bit her lip. What she did not expect was his reaction.

"Ew." He grimaced and Ally's eyebrows furrowed before she looked down and grimaced herself.

The marker she had used was smudged due to the oiliness of the pizza and left a black smudge that was illegible.

"What is that?" he grimaced lifting up a pizza slice to inspect the bottom before shrugging and taking a bite anyways, going back to the movie.

Ally sighed. "I don't know." She muttered grabbing the last slice and chewing frustratedly.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ally had given up. None of her methods worked and none of the others appealed to her.

She and Austin were aimlessly strolling through the mall, hand in hand. They decided to grab lunch. As they walked, Ally spotted a baby store on their way to their favourite restaurant. A different, yet very familiar store came into view as they continued strolling and Ally hatched a plan.

"Hey babe, do you mind if I duck into Victoria's Secret for a sec." she thought and she blushed when Austin smirked.

"Hmm, by all means be my guest. Grab something in orange if you can." He whispered in her ear before chuckling. "Just kidding, babe. I'll go order the food in the meantime." He pecked her lips and walked off.

Ally made a move to head into the lingerie store that they were conveniently in front of, yet quickly detoured and headed towards the baby store they passed, when he was out of sight.

She was immediately filled with a sense of warmth and excitement when she entered the baby store and smiled at the older woman behind the desk.

"I know an expecting mother when I see one." She sing songed making her way to the young brunette. Ally smiled and nodded, involuntarily rubbing her stomach.

"Looking for anything in particular?" the sales clerk asked.

"Um, no just looking." She fingered through the pastel coloured onesies in show.

"So are you and the father excited for the new addition?" The lady asked. Ally frowned when she remembered that the father did not even know about the baby yet.

"Um, he actually doesn't know yet." She replied and the lady's eyes widened before Ally continued. "I've tried telling him creatively, but nothing's worked. I think I might just come out with it."

"Oh but that's no fun." The lady mused coming up and walking to a section in the store. "Here, I might have something that will work and it's pretty foolproof."

Ally smiled at the items and nodded. "I'll take it."

-.-.-..-

After Austin pouting that she didn't get anything from VS, they had a comfortable lunch before they headed home.

Austin went in the kitchen to grab something and Ally excitedly pulled the concealed items out of her handbag.

"Hey baby, I have something to show you." She said walking slowly into the kitchen, the items behind her back.

"I got us matching shirts today." She squealed and he raised a brow as he peered over the fridge door. Ally rolled her eyes good naturedly, only he would still be hungry after they just had lunch.

"What is it?" he closed the door to inspect her closer. Ally pulled out the mini box from behind her back. He quirked a brow and wearily took the box, before she turned around to put on her own shirt over her dress.

He pulled the ribbon and took the lid off the box, curiously taking the shirt out of the box. When he read the words, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened before he turned to look at his wife who had on a matching shirt. With his mouth still open he looked back down at his shirt. 'Parent to be.' It read.

"Ally…are we?"

"…having a baby? Yeah, Aus, we are." She replied with tears in her eyes.

Tears welled in the blond male's eyes before he ran towards her and picked her up spinning her around causing her to squeal.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he screamed excitedly, before looking down at his wife not stopping the tears that fell from his eyes. "We're having a baby." He whispered before lowering his head to kiss her passionately.

After a while, he pulled away and pecked her forehead. "How long have you known?"

"Well, I took a test and visited a doctor to confirm, last week and I found out I was two months pregnant."

"Two months?!"

"Hey, I told you I only found out last week. I was just as shocked as you were." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried, what do you think the 'bun in the oven', 'hangman game' and 'note on pizza box' all meant?"

"Wha-you were-that was you trying to tell me?" he questioned and Ally nodded chuckling, pecking his lips at his cuteness.

He pulled away and grabbed the shirt putting it on. "Wow, we're gonna be parents." He mused grabbing his wife again and kissing her before pulling away and bending so he was eye-level with her growing stomach.

"Hey baby. This is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you and spoil you. And I guarantee that I will always be the fun parent." He said, casting a glance at his wife who folded her arms in mock anger. They both chuckled and Austin continued. "And I want you to know that your mommy and I love you very, very much." He finished before kissing her stomach and standing upright to kiss his wife again.

"I think this calls for celebration." He smirked wolfishly. Lucky for him, she had the same idea in mind and it involved stripping off the new shirts she had recently bought. They laughed excitedly as they raced upstairs to celebrate the news of becoming new parents.

The journey may be challenging, but they could do anything as long as they had each other.

-.-.-.-.-.

**So… that's that.**

**Please please please favourite and review. I work hard on these and I love knowing that my hard work wasn't a waste.**

**Honestly, I'm like Ally and want to be creative when I tell my future husband about my future baby, I don't want to just come out with it.**

**Anywhoo, that's all for now. More to come so stick around.**

**As for now, I'm out.**

**Peace!**


	3. Cravings and Cashiers

**I'm back folks. I'm super bored and feeling creative so this is the outcome of that.**

**Plus, who doesn't love jealous Austin. ;)**

**Anywhoo, let's get on with it!**

**I talk too much.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Earlier that day, after a long crying and hugging session, Dez and Trish moved back to their homes in LA, promising to return to Miami, in the month of Ally's due date.

Penny also went back to Africa to finish writing yet another instalment in her book series.

It was currently 3am and Austin felt a prodding at his cheekbone. He grumbled and stirred before going back to sleep. Ally rolled her eyes and began nudging his shoulder.

"Austin?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he grumbled, his face muffled by the pillow, stirring a little.

"Are you awake?"

"No."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Can you do me a favour?" he was silent and she wasn't sure if he fell back asleep but she took that as her cue to proceed. "Can you go get the jar of pickles and bag of salt and vinegar chips from the kitchen please?"

Austin raised up to look at her incredulously.

"I just found a comfy position and you, sir, do not know how hard that is to do when you have a 5 pound melon attached to your stomach." Ally bit back before noticing her tone. "Please, babe?"

Austin sighed but smiled sweetly at her. She was right, she was pregnant and quite frankly she was wrapped around his finger since before they were even dating, so if his wife carrying his child wanted pickles and chips, then he will get it. Even if it was a short trip downstairs away.

He pecked her lips and rose from the bed. He entered the kitchen and grabbed the jar of pickles from the fridge, before blindly opening the pantry and grabbing the half eaten bag of chips. He even grabbed the pint of fruity mint swirl ice cream from the freezer, knowing how her cravings changed quickly.

She patiently waited and smiled when he reentered. "Thanks baby." She praised grabbing all the food from his arms and placing a full kiss on his mouth.

"No probs." He snagged a chip from the bag before dropping himself back on the bed to go back to sleep.

He was about to head into dreamland when he heard a faint gasp, followed by an "Oh no!" He sprung up, his eyes wide with fear. "What is it? Are you okay?" he looked at his wide eyed wife.

"I'm almost out of pickles." She responded and he sighed with relief, a hand on his heart.

"Phew. That's a relief." He chuckled while Ally narrowed her eyes at him.

"Austin, did you not hear me. This is not okay, I'm almost out of pickles." She ranted.

"Well do you want to go out and get you some then?" he offered.

She sighed. "Nah, I don't wanna put you through any trouble." She replied.

He smiled fondly at her, lifting her chin. "Sweetheart, you're carrying my child, trust me, you're not putting me through any trouble. If anything _I'm_ putting _you_ through trouble, so pickles is what you want, then I'll get you pickles."

Ally smiled back at him but shook her head. "Nah it's okay, I have enough to satisfy me for now. Plus we have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, I'll just get some then." She replied, "But you're very sweet." She pecks his lips. "You can go back to sleep, baby."

Austin pecked her forehead and turned to go back to sleep. Again while he was almost in dreamland he felt a nudging at his shoulder.

"Baby, can you get me a spoon for the ice cream?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ally you okay? You need help?" Austin asked as he waited downstairs for almost an hour as his wife got ready.

"No, I'm good. It's just nothing fits me and it's really freaking hard to find an outfit." Ally grumbled back.

"Well, that's because you're growing sweetheart. You're five months pregnant and you're only gonna grow, so it would make sense why your clothes don't fit." Austin said calmly, knowing how her weight was a sensitive subject for her.

Ally huffed. "I get that I look like a whale, Austin. No need to rub it in my freaking face. But if I'm being honest here, _this_ is all your fault!" Ally replied.

Austin took a deep breath. "Baby, you do not look like a whale. You look like a gorgeous and sexy _pregnant_ woman, which you are."

Ally scoffed but blushed anyway. She still felt like a freaking whale.

Ally eventually managed to find a cotton body-con dress, which both made her look good as it flatteringly showed off her bump, but was also super stretchy and comfortable.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Ally called out as she descended the stairs, opting for sandals as her other shoes failed to fit.

"Damn." Austin muttered as his wife descended the stairs. He wasn't lying when he called her gorgeous and _sexy_. He could never imagine why she thought she looked like a whale, she was beautiful and not to mention her curves filled out so amazingly that Austin often found himself having to find the meaning of self-control.

"Easy tiger." Ally purred as she passed her dazed looking husband on her way to the car.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Put it back, Austin." Ally said monotonously while trying to decide between different pickle brands. Her back was to him, yet she just knew he was trying to slip something into the cart.

Austin whined. "But come on, Ally! It's marshmellow cereal. It's like Lucky Charms without the boring wheat parts."

Ally pursed her lips, "Austin, that's pure sugar. If you want marshmellows so bad just buy a bag of them, they're cheaper."

Austin sighed but put back the box. He quickly forget about them though when he spotted another product.

"Put it back." Ally said dryly, her back still to him.

Austin groaned. "But they're pizza flavoured bagels!"

Ally thought about it, "That actually sounds pretty good." She nodded towards the cart. Austin laughed in triumph before plopping it in the cart.

"Okay, we've got all our groceries and enough food to satisfy your cravings for the year..." She shot him a glare, "…so once you pick your pickles we can head back home."

Ally looked back at the pickles in her hand. "You could go line up in the checkout and I'll meet you there." He nodded and pushed the full cart over to the checkout lane.

"Hey bud." Austin greeted as he made his way to the cashier. The teenaged boy nodded in response and began scanning his groceries.

"Hey you look familiar." The boy spoke up.

Austin furrowed his brow. "I'm Austin Moon." He replied a little offended.

"What are you, like a football player or something?" she replied dryly.

Austin scoffed. "Actually, I'm a famous popstar."

The boy's eyes widened momentarily before he went back to scanning his groceries. "Never heard of you. But then again, I don't listen to a lot of pop, so." He shrugged. "I'm more into rap and rock and- _oh, baby_."

Austin furrowed his brows at the boy's weird reaction, but soon received his answer.

"Hey, I couldn't pick a brand so I got them all." She replied placing three jars of pickles on the grocery belt. She was confused at the silence and looked up to see her husband seemingly seething at the cashier and when she looked at the cashier, she jumped a little. His eyes were dazed and his mouth hung open as he stared at her.

"Um…hey." Ally greeted politely.

"Hello gorgeous." He responded, snapped out of daze and now bit his lip, trying to look sexy and Ally inwardly cringed.

"Can you just ring up my groceries, please?" Austin gritted out. The cashier glared at him before looking back down at the groceries.

He sneaked glances at Ally now and then, not even trying to be subtle when he openly stared at her curvaceous figure. These glances did not go unnoticed by the pair, _did he seriously not tell they were together and she was freaking pregnant?!_

"You're total is $150.00, hottie." He winked at her, completely ignoring her husband's presence. Austin fumed and pushed his card in front of the boy.

The boy cleared his throat but snatched the card and swiped it. Once the order went through, he began assisting in bagging up the groceries still giving Ally suggestive looks.

"So like, my shift ends at 5 if you wanna hook up." He suggested and Ally gasped at his boldness.

Austin seethed. "She's my wife and carrying my freaking child you idiot. Maybe if you grew a brain you'll notice that."

The boy chuckled bitterly, "_She's,_ _your_ wife?"

"Yeah, she is and if you wink or look or even breathe near her again, I won't hesitate to knock you out." Austin threatened in a deep voice.

The boy gulped and bagged the last item. "Have a nice evening." He croaked out not daring to look at Ally.

Austin smirked triumphantly and put the bags in the cart, grabbing his wife's hand and pushing the cart with the other. However, before he walked off he made sure to make a show of placing a hot full kiss directly on his wife's mouth.

Once they left the grocery, Ally chuckled. "Were you seriously jealous? Austin, he's a teenage boy, do you really think I would leave you for him?" she asked smirking.

Austin scoffed, "No. He's just a loser." He muttered, obviously jealous.

Ally smiled. "There's no need to be jealous, baby. You do realize I'm carrying your child right?" she replied, helping him pack the groceries in the trunk.

Austin shook his head as he remembered the rude boy.

"But, I gotta admit, the way you handled that? A _massive_ turn on." She replied and Austin quirked a brow as he looked at her.

"And another reason not to be jealous, because it was such a massive turn on, he has to stay here and you get to be _seriously_ rewarded when we get home." She purred in his ear, rubbing her hand lightly over his crotch to emphasize his point.

He groaned at the feeling and watched as his little vixen walked to climb in the front seat.

Suddenly, he couldn't relate more to the immature cashier, "_Oh baby_."


	4. Magazines and Myths

**Hey guys!**

**So I really wanted to do more Halloween stuff before and I have one in the works. I even wanted to do one where pregnant Ally and Austin were celebrating Halloween but then I remembered that they're expecting their baby in October so it just won't work out :(**

**But have no fear another chapter is here!**

**I got inspired off of so many youtube vids I used to binge watch. I just love watching baby vids so…**

**Let's get into it!**

**I talk too much.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey Ally, check this out!" Austin called out as he walked into the living room where she sat reading. "Remember before we found out that we were having a girl and we did all those old wives' tales." He started.

"Oh yeah, that felt like so long ago." Ally remembered when it was only a month or two ago.

He continued, "Anyways, I was cleaning up the closet-."

"Wait you were cleaning?"

"-And I found the paper we used to record the results on."

Ally's eyes widened as she gasped looking back at the wrinkled sheet as her mind drifted to that day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Flashback)**

"Austin, look!" Ally motioned over to her husband who was watching tv. He lowered the volume and turned his attention to her.

"I was reading this article in this magazine about pregnancies and apparently they're a bunch of myths that we can try to predict the gender!" Ally squealed.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows. "Really? They can really tell us the gender?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "No, Austin. They're old wives tales, but they'll be fun to try out."

Austin shrugged but nodded. Ally frowned not pleased that he seemed not as excited as she was but then she smirked. "You know one of the tests involves you examining my boobs."

Austin's eyes widened. "What are we waiting for? Let's test out these myths!"

.-.-.-.-.

"Is it going side to side or in circles?" Ally questioned.

"I can't tell." He thought out loud.

"Austin, it's not rocket science. Is it going in a straight line or in circle?"

Austin ignored her bitter tone and stared intently at the ring that was hovering over her stomach on a string. "It's going in a straight line." He concluded.

Ally picked up the magazine hastily and scanned through. "It says that if it moves in a straight line, you're having a boy." She grinned as she recorded it on a random piece of paper they found.

His eyes widened and Ally noticed. "Austin, that's not final you know? They're more tests." She states and he breathes out.

"Okay what's the next one?" he questioned trying to peer into her magazine but she kept moving it away from his eyes.

"Um, have I been having morning sickness?" she reads out to him. "And the answer is yes."

"Okay and what does that mean?" he coaxed.

"It means we're having a girl. See I told you, you'll get mixed results." She replied.

"Okay feel my leg." She lifted her leg for him to feel, which he did eagerly.

"What does this have to do with anything? Not that I mind." He said continuing to rub her leg.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away when he started to ascend a little too much for her liking.

"Does it feel soft or dry?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment as he rubbed her leg again. "Your skin has always been super duper soft. But now it's kinda dry." He stated. "It's okay though, I'll still feel." He grinned rubbing her thigh.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully, "Well dry skin means we're having a boy." She grinned, jotting it down. "Okay the next one asks if I've been more moody."

Austin scoffed. "Definitely yes, with a capital 'Y'." Austin responded and Ally narrowed her eyes jokingly.

"Well, _sweetie _it says that if I'm moody, it means we're having a girl." She responded.

"Dang, these old wives' tales are very indecisive." He remarked.

"Okay the next one involves math as we have to work out the day we conceived the baby and our age to match them up with the Chinese calendar."

Austin stared at her blankly. "I'll just do this one." She stated. After a couple of minutes she gasped. "According to the Chinese calendar, we're having a girl." She grinned.

Austin smiled back, all this baby talk exciting him. "Okay next, would you say my face has gotten more acne and gross or has it been more glowing and beautiful?"

Austin's eyes softened. "Baby, nothing you can do will make you look less beautiful." He responded and Ally blushed and pecked his lips.

"Do you remember when before you even found out or before I confirmed that I was really pregnant, your mom said I was glowing?" she smiled as she remembered that day. He chuckled and nodded.

"Okay well if your face is more glowing, it means we're having a boy, because girls will take away all their mommy's beauty." Ally responded, recording it on the paper.

"Next, have I been craving sweet or salty foods?"

Austin thought for a minute. "I don't know. You're always craving pickles, pregnant or not but you also like ice cream… and chips… and donuts… and steak… and-."

"Okay! We get it, I crave a lot." She chuckled.

"I would say more salty foods." He responded after a while.

"Okay, well craving salty foods means we're having a boy." Ally replied.

"Next, has the daddy been gaining weight or maintaining his weight?" Ally read and she glanced at Austin over the magazine.

Austin flexed his biceps. "I would say daddy has been maintaining." He bragged.

"Yeah, I don't think you've gained any extra weight." Ally agreed smirking at his suggestive face. "Okay, hotshot if daddy has been maintaining, it means we're having a boy." She replied jotting it down.

"Damn, that's like the third 'boy' in a row." Austin commented.

"I know, it's making me kinda anxious." Ally replied before shaking her head and continuing. "This next one asks if I've been hairier during the pregnancy."

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, you out here looking like a little wolf." Ally glared back at him.

"But like… a cute wolf." He responds and Ally rolls her eyes.

"It says that if I'm hairier then we're having a boy." Ally replied growing a little anxious. She smirks as he reads the next one.

"Okay you'll enjoy this one." She moves her hair out the way and puffs her chest out. "Take a look and tell me which breast is bigger?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." He mutters. As he lowers his face to be in level with them.

"Hmm, I think I need to feel them, just looking isn't good enough." He acts as though seriously thinking before reaching out and cupping them. Ally rolls her eyes at her husband but doesn't oppose the idea as she's been craving skin to skin contact since he flexed his muscles.

After more time than needed as he pretended to think for longer than he needed, he squeezed the right one. "This one."

Ally cleared her throat, her voice a little husky from the feeling session that just happened, which didn't go unnoticed by Austin. "Okay, if the right breast is bigger, then it means we're having a boy."

"Fuck, that's a lot of 'boys', Alls." Austin remarked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I know. I don't know how to feel. I know these are just myths but come on, that's a lot of 'boys'" Ally replied.

"Okay next one." Austin motioned excitedly.

"Okay, has my belly been wider or rounder?" she asks lifting up her shirt.

"I would say wider." Austin responds and Ally nods in agreement.

"Then that means we're having a girl." Ally responded, jotting it down.

"Next, have I been more clumsy or graceful during the pregnancy?" Ally reads.

Austin chuckles. "Well you're normally clumsy, but I don't think you've gotten clumsier."

Ally rolls her eyes playfully but also chuckles. "Okay if I haven't been clumsier, then it's a girl."

"Still clumsy though." He teases as she records the answer. She playfully smacks his chest and he feigns hurt.

"Oh this is the last one! I have a feeling you'll like this one." Ally remarks. "Who would you say was the more aggressive one during sex, the day the baby was conceived?" she reads and blushes when she looks up to see his wolfish grin.

"Was the night we conceived the baby Valentine's Day?" Austin asks quirking a brow. Ally nods blushingly.

Austin smirks and sighs dreamily as the memories begin playing in his mind. "Fuck, that was a reaaalllly good night. You, my queen, were a little firecracker." He teases as he lowers his head to kiss her neck.

Ally giggles and swats his away. "So are you saying I was the more aggressive one?" she blushes as she remembers that night clearly and she agrees with her husband. She didn't know what came over her that night.

"Fuck yeah that's what I'm saying. But I'm not complaining in the slightest, it was a massive turn on, you taking control like that." He responds, his voice noticeably lower and huskier.

Ally smirked yet blushed. "Okay hotshot, let's finish this prediction first." She pushes him away and he pouts.

"It says…" she clears her throat. "that if I was the more aggressive one, then we're having a boy." Austin stayed silent as he watched her count up the votes.

"The 'boys' have it." Ally stated. Austin does a little victory dance.

"I really don't know how to feel." She says rubbing her stomach.

Austin stops dancing and turns to his wife, rubbing her back. "Hey, weren't you the one who said that their just myths and they could be wrong? Maybe it is wrong, who knows? All I know is, that whatever it is, boy or girl, I'm gonna love that baby unconditionally." Austin replied leaning down to kiss her stomach.

Ally nods. "I agree. I don't care if it's a boy or girl. As long as it's happy and healthy, that's all I care about." Is all she says before the couple share a sweet kiss and spend the rest of the night talking about their baby's future.

-.-.-.-.-.

**(Present day)**

"See I told you they were just dumb old myths." Ally smiles as she reads over the recorded answers.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe we thought we were having a boy. It got my hopes up for a hot second." He sighs.

"You wanted a boy?" Ally looks over at him.

"I wasn't rooting for a gender in particular, and I'm so happy we're having a little girl but yeah I kinda wanted a boy. Just because I know that little girl is gonna have me wrapped around her finger, like her mom, from day one. And I'll probably go bankrupt spoiling my princess. And she for sure will give me a heart attack if she looks anything like her mom, when she's older and I will have to hide her away from all the boys."

Ally giggled at her husband's antics. He bent down and kissed her stomach. "But I can't wait for my little princess. I'll do anything for her as long as she's happy." Ally smiled at this.

"Plus, I just know we'll have a boy someday. So that wish will be fulfilled." Austin grinned at her. "And he'll be handsome and smooth with the ladies, just like his daddy."

"Woah there champ, one baby at a time." Ally teased as she pointed at her belly.

Similarly to that night, they spent of rest of the night talking about their baby's future, only this time they were sure of the gender. And they couldn't wait to meet their little princess.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahh!**

**So that's that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY AND MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING!**

**Again, I got inspired by Youtube vids for this, I used to binge watch all these vids all the time. (I lowkey still do)**

**So lemme know what you think and give me ideas for future chaps.**

**As for now I'm out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
